


Untitled 1

by Frerardisakindofmagic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frerardisakindofmagic/pseuds/Frerardisakindofmagic
Summary: A drink  for the horror that I'm in, for the good guys and the bad guys, for the monsters I have been.





	Untitled 1

 

_A drink for the horror that I'm in, for the good guys and the bad guys, for the monsters I have been._

 

 

"Another one, please" I said to the barkeeper.

"You're sure of this? I'm human enough to tell you, you drank already enough!”No matter what happened, you'll end up on the streets to night. In a few weeks you'll be an alcoholic.” he said with a caring voice.

Fuck, the way he cared about me, just reminded me of Frank.

 

“ _Stop drinking, Gee. You're drinking to much, you know, I hate it when your mouth tastes like alcohol! If you don't stop, I won't kiss you tonight!” Frank said half serious. He smiled his sweet smile._

“ _Just another one pleeeeeeease!”_

“ _Don't you see what the alcohol is doing to you? You're begging me for alcohol like you were a little kid, begging his mother for sweets!” Frank took my arm._

“ _Let's go, Gee, back home we have a nice bed and you know Mikey is sick of sorrow and he would kill me if I didn't take you home!”_

 

“Yeah, I'm sure. The whole getting an alcoholic thing isn't that bad.” I wondered how I still could talk normal. I couldn't even tell how much I drunk.

“Fine, but that's the last one I'll give you.”

“Would you stop taking care of me like I'm a kid? I'm a grown man!” I shouted at the barkeeper.

“I-I'm sorry... Here's your drink...”

Fuck, I scared the barkeeper. I lost my temper like I scared Frank the last time I saw him...

 

“ _No, Gee, not tonight. I'm not in the mood to fuck!”_

“ _Frankieeeeeeeeee...”_

“ _Gee, you're drunk!”_

“ _I'm sobeeer and I'm not even stoned!”_

_Suddenly his face was serious. “ Gee, what did you take? “ he asked slowly._

“ _Nothing!”_

“ _GEE, WHAT DID YOU TAKE?????” Now he yelled at me, half hysterical and half angry._

“ _FRANK! I SAID NOTHING!! DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?? AND WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME???”_

“ _TELL ME WHAT YOU TOOK!!”_

“ _THAT'S ENOUGH YOU CAN'T JUST SHOUT AT ME FOR NO REASON! YOU UNTHANKFUL BITCH!!”_

_That's were I started to beat him. He screamed for help,he cried and sobbed, he begged me to stop, but I didn't ._

_As I realized what I have done. I started kissing him softly, he didn't want to and tried to get away, but I didn't let him._

“ _I'm sorry Frank, I'm sorry! I love you!!! I'm a monster...”_

“ _No, Gee, you're not. You are drunk and stoned. Just go to bed please and leave me alone._

_I didn't want to go to bed alone. I tried to get him go with me, but it didn't work out well._

_It just got him angry again._

 

All of that happened last night. Now he was away, far away from the monster called Gerard Way.

He left a notice for me.

 

“ _Gee, what you did last night showed me something. Our relationship is fucked up._

_I'm like your mom taking care of you. But I'm not like your boyfriend..._

_It's not your violence or your drinking, not even the drugs. It's the way I think of you,_

_It's not healthy for both of us staying together..._

_I beg you not to search after me._

_xo Frank”_

 


End file.
